numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaydob04/Reviewing/Ranting the Numberlemon Characters
Yes, correct. This is mostly gonna be me ranting on every single NL character (except some). Let's do this! *Rebe (1) - Rebe, where do I begin? Rebe literally copied how I became 1 in NFG. He took One, made her green, and then got approved, just like me being a blue version of One. *Guarien (2) - I'm not a really good fan of Guarien. *Jackerson (3) - HE SCARRED ME FOR LIFE FOR SNITCHING ON ME DISSING NUMBERFRIENDS! (if he isn't the one who snitched, let me know. But the nomber after Jackerson is even worse! *Rectangl'r (4) - THIS GUY! Where do I frikking begin? He was nice back in late 2017 where I joined the wiki. But he got worse in 2018, ever since he became admin. In the first half of 2019, Rectangl'r was a grammar nazi, and he literally shouts at people for having ONE mistake. Some people don't come from England, America, Australia or Canada, and they are learning English. They don't need him telling them off for having bad grammar. They either don't know how to spell a word, or that they slipped and accidentally made a mistake. Also, he acts insanely rude, saying stuff like "kiss my butt", replaced a picture of the cliche banner with "King Sombra", and did other mean things to the point he got globally blocked, and after that, he bellowed "I WILL GET MY REVENGE", showing how really, really angry he can get. Jeez. *Sis Dawndusk (Mr Yokai) - Well, I like him, and hate him at the same time. Firstly, I like him because he is against Rectangl'r. Secondly, I despise him because he insulted literally every single design from me, Scalfred, and a heck ton of other talented people. (I also like him for dissing on crappy art that suck in many ways.) *Soloer (6) - I hardly know him. Other than the fact that his design is strange. (7 colours on 6 blocks) *Sammy/Punchcar (7) - He is alright. He is one of the few poor good people forced to be in NL. *Alex (8) - Just like Sammy, he is one of the few poor good people forced to be in NL. His appearance is alright. *Bl9ki (or should I pronaunce it as: Blnineki) (9) - Bl9ki is mediocre. *Atomu (10) - Atomu is also mediocre, although he claimed NFG as his one day, which is rather disrespectful. *Keleven (11) - Is also kind of mediocre. *Scalfred (12) - Just like Punchcar and Alex, he is one of the few poor good people forced to be in NL. I purely like him because he created the character of Dave the Dog. *Melony (13) - No opinions on her. *Limeck (14) - No opinions on him. *Cure (My old 15 design) - He is another bad character. He looks exactly like my oldest 15 design, I always mistake him for a girl, he's annoying and he spams a lot. He also spoils every NFG character and he disrespects opinions on Numberblocks people hate. *Chamy (16) - He is bad because he hardly has any Ten block, he is just 10 green ones, and 6 blue ones together. *Wrecker (17) - Nothing much, other than the fact that he looks like Arifmetix's 13 became Thor. *Jorvin (18) - You seriously think Angry Birds can boost the popularity of NL? He looks like Red from Angry birds, and he is really nasty to us at times. *Lewisett (19) - Boy, has he got the most laziest design ever. He is literally the same, exact thing as Nineteen from the show. Even Alex hates that. *Csupo (20) - No opinion on her. *Chrissa (28) - He is another mean guy. *Glitch (36) - IOFWUILERQCNTWhiuhdiwuhndiuwexhz\i\m1m\mie234938t5i 2i,t 4yy-65 2/3>>>>>>>>>> *Puppeh (42) - His name sounds like a mispronounciation of "puppy", and his legs are so darn long. *Blue (48) - The only thing blue about him is his borders. *Smoochy (49) - This square remixed all my projects, lied to a few people about it, sassed Arifmetix once, and uses the Pokemon character "Smoochum" to represent herself. *Duckie (58) - A duck Numberblock. I always get memories of Dark Deception whenever I see Duckie. She's also PizzaCat, who insulted the FLIPPING HELL out of Halloween 31's and Christmas 25's. *CubeBat (64) - She literally made a NSFW out of Liyteen, which is why I despise her. *Pinkty (70) - don't ask... I do not count some bigger ones because they are the same characters but bigger. Category:Blog posts